Jacob Lessio
& in " "}} |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation=Shield of Spriggan |team= |previous team=Spriggan 12 |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Stealth Transport |weapons=Knives Gun Whip |manga debut=Chapter 443 (silhouette) Chapter 466 (actual) |anime debut=Episode 278 (shadowed) Episode 295 (actual) |game debut= |japanese voice=Makoto Tamura |english voice=Bryan Massey |image gallery=yes }} Jacob Lessio (ジェイコブ・レッシオ Jeikobu Resshio) is part of the Alvarez Empire and a former member of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. He garnered the epithet "Assassin" (暗殺者 Ansatsusha) due to his expertise in the art of assassination.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 16 Appearance Jacob appears to be a tall, muscular middle-aged man with extremely short black hair and what appears to be a receding hairline, which exposes his very prominent forehead, upon which he has a small tattoo of a skull. Jacob noticeably lacks eyebrows, and has very small eyes with prominent dark circles; Jacob's nose is also considerably prominent, and his jaw is long and pronounced, offering much space between his chin and small mouth. Jacob also has high, shallow cheekbones, and features distinct five o'clock shadow. For attire, Jacob wears a purple spandex turtle neck, over which he sports a black blazer; and also wears black pants. Jacob also wears a pair of black gloves, which feature oval designs on the knuckles, to go along with his black shoes. Personality Jacob has been shown to a respectful, dignified gentlemen, continually basking his comrade August with praise as well as mentioning the holiday in Alakitasia where they revere the elderly, even wanting to pay respects to Makarov Dreyar, an elderly enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Pages 6-10 Due to his respectful nature, he shames the thought of nudity, or indecency, in regards to women, covering his eyes while looking away from the near sight of the act.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 478, Pages 13-14 He is also someone of a patronizing nature, as evidenced by taking a sharp jab at Jura for his baldness and then snickering at his own joke after the fact. Jacob can also be very demanding, tormenting Mavis Vermillion when giving her an ultimatum in order to save the guild's members lives in exchange for Fairy Heart's location. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Pages 12-15 Despite all these traits, he does show a sense of loyalty toward his comrades, as shown when God Serena was being pressured by the Wizard Saints he was prepared to intervene and he was very enraged at the sight of God Serena being felled by Acnologia and immediately geared himself to retaliate, before August warned him it was a futile gesture against an opponent of Acnologia's caliber.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 471, Pages 3-4 Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc In an effort to fill in the Spriggan 12 on his plan to invade Ishgar and procure Fairy Heart from Fairy Tail, Zeref, otherwise known as Emperor Spriggan, sends Jacob a summons to a meeting between himself and the entirety of the Spriggan 12; because of the Alakitasia's large expanse, Jacob finds himself unable to attend the meeting in time due to its short notice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 8-9 However, Jacob does in fact deploy, alongside the other eleven members of the elite guard; he particularly travels west on a gigantic fleet of over one million with God Serena and August, arriving on Fiore's eastern border after defeating the neighboring nation of Bosco. The three Spriggan 12 members then exit the ship and to meet the awaiting Warrod Sequen, Draculos Hyberion, Wolfheim and Jura Neekis; after being introduced to Jura courtesy of Warrod, Jacob offers up a snide comment on Jura's baldness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 14-16 Jacob, from there, proceeds to stand beside August and watch as God Serena completely dominates his former friends all by himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 469, Page 18 Then, when his comrade's opponents get up and begin to pressure God Serena, Jacob prepares to intervene, but is halted by August, who wishes to view the seldom sight that is God Serena's true power. He then watches as God Serena utilizes several different kinds of Dragon Slayer Magic to leave his opponents in critical condition, and after God Serena is halted by August, Jacob remarks on the expected impressiveness of one who has implanted eight Dragon Lacrima into his body. The three then leave for Fairy Tail, but before they get far, Acnologia appears with the intent to kill God Serena, and does so in a single strike, leaving Jacob shocked.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Pages 7-18 Becoming furious, Jacob gets ready to use his Magic on Acnologia, but August halts him, pointing out the Dragon King's strength outclasses theirs. He is then reminded that their primary objective is to obtain Fairy Heart, which could make it possible to defeat Acnologia. Jacob later arrives in Fairy Tail's guild, introducing himself as a member of the Spriggan 12, and revealing that August discovered that they were being tracked via radar and hid their true positions. Jacob then sits down, mentioning "Respect for the Aged Day" and explaining that he went ahead of August to lighten his load, after which he demands alcohol, but is refused by Makarov. Calling Makarov's refusal a shame, Jacob explains that he is a master assassin and that he has never failed an assignment, as well as that he has no reason to hide because his Magic leaves behind no corpses or witnesses; the man then casts his Magic around the guild's perimeter, causing everyone to vanish, but manages to pick up on Mavis' ethereal presence and attacks her non-physical body, correctly deducing that she is Fairy Heart. The man then continues to torture Mavis, demanding the location of her physical body, offering up the return of her near-dead, but still alive, friends should she speak. However, Lucy and Happy arrive, with the former kicking him; when Jacob asks how she's still here, Lucy reveals that because Jacob's Magic was a type of Spatial Magic, she was saved by Horologium. Jacob then changes his terms with Mavis, saying that he's going to mutilate Lucy if she doesn't talk, but as he throws knives at his target, Natsu saves her, leaving Jacob's attempt thwarted.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Pages 4-24 He then immediately engages in hand-to-hand combat with Natsu, and easily overtakes him, but then turns invisible (the effect of his Stealth) and attacks Natsu, before becoming invisible yet again, traveling over to Mavis, and explaining that he can also see what cannot be seen, such as her. After disappearing a third time, Jacob's camouflage is dispersed by the Lion Brilliance of the newly-summoned Loke, but Jacob responds by attacking Loke, Lucy and Natsu with a series of invisible weapons. Turning invisible yet again, Jacob appears behind Natsu and then pins him to the ground, citing that he's going to make his life a living hell, after which he makes Lucy's clothes invisible, exposing her undergarments. While this doesn't affect Natsu, it affects Jacob, who closes his eyes to stop from staring at a half-naked Lucy. Natsu and Lucy then trick Jacob into thinking that Lucy has stripped off the rest of her clothing, forcing him to lower his guard, and thus allowing him to be swiftly kicked by the two, and angering him greatly for deceiving him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 478, Pages 2-19 Jacob then proceeds to overwhelm Natsu and Lucy in combat, doing so in both his visible and invisible states, but when he states that he's going kill all their friends, Lucy stops him, pointing out that Brandish and Marin were caught in his Magic earlier. Jacob checks to confirm Lucy's claim, and after finding out she is correct, releases the two, but Lucy uses Gemini to copy the released Marin and dispel Jacob's Transport with Marin's Rules of the Area, freeing all the guild members. Jacob tries to put them all back, but is stopped by Happy, thus allowing him to be punched out of the guild by Makarov, and then swiftly defeated by a Fire Dragon King Mode-empowered Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 479, Pages 4-18 Later, Jacob escapes capture and reunites with the other Spriggan 12 members and one million Alvarez soldiers at the Fairy Tail Guild's new location. There, upon hearing Ajeel laud his presence, Jacob reminds his fellow that he was defeated by Fairy Tail, which Ajeel reiterates to Jacob himself. When Ajeel follows up by saying that they won't be defeated twice, Jacob angrily agrees.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 9 The man then stands alongside his fellow Spriggan 12 members and the emperor in an intimidating battle formation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 15 Soon after, Jacob remarks upon the invading Fairy Tail members' tenacity until he is punched by Mirajane, who demands that he be her opponent. Jacob turns around to fight her, but the sight of Mirajane's exposed cleavage renders him unable to look at her,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 496, Pages 9-10 much less fight her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 497, Page 12 However, despite that disadvantage, he still manages to easily overpower her in combat with his eyes closed,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 500, Page 7 until their fight is briefly interrupted by Irene's voice bellowing throughout the battlefield in search of the runaway Mavis, to which Jacob largely takes no heed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 504, Page 16 After his comrade Irene's death and Universe One's dispelling, Jacob is defeated by Mirajane due to him refusing to open his eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 521, Pages 4-5 100 Years Quest arc After the Spriggan 12’s disbandment, Jacob along with Yajeel guides Ajeel as the new ruler of Alvarez.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 13, Page 4 Magic and Abilities Stealth (ステルス Suterusu): Also known as Assassination Magic (暗殺魔法 Ansatsu Mahō), Jacob is a master at using this it, and it has three distinct abilities;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 478, Page 11 the first ability allows Jacob to erase his own presence, wherein he wipes out his ability to be seen, heard or smelled, thus allowing him to move about completely undetected, even if he was seen by people just prior. This physical invisibility can be negated by Magic that utilizes light, such as Regulus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 478, Pages 5-8 Stealth's second ability allows Jacob to see things that would normally be invisible to others, such as Mavis to non-Fairy Tail members, and as such allows him to converse with, attack,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Pages 11-12 and touch beings like her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 478, Page 7 Interestingly, it would appear that Jacob cannot actually see what he, himself, has made invisible with his Magic during its effect.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 478, Page 16 The final function of Jacob's Magic is to attack with invisible weapons, which he displayed in his torture of Mavis,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Pages 11-13 as well as in his ensuing conflict with Natsu and Lucy, using invisible knives and a whip, among other things.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 478, Pages 9-12 Transport (トランスポート Toransupōto) This form of Spatial MagicFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Page 16 allows Jacob to transport anyone to his own pocket dimension, doing so by clapping his hands, which has a range of up to no less than the entire perimeter of the Fairy Tail Guild. Upon completion of his clap, all those caught within his Magic will vanish, sans those with non-physical bodies, such as MavisFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Pages 8-11, and most notably her physical body encased in Lacrima: Fairy Heart; however, those that are indeed affected by this Magic are able to be harmed at the caster's discretion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Pages 13-14 Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: His Magic aside, Jacob has shown himself to be an extremely accomplished unarmed fighter, able to go toe-to-toe with Natsu in hand-to-hand combat, and even overwhelm him. Enhanced Strength: Jacob has been shown to hold a fair amount of physical strength, as he managed to send Natsu flying backward with a single punch, and then when he body-slammed him into the ground, destroyed the entire contacting portion of the floor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 478, Pages 4-5 Immense Durability: Jacob possesses an immense amount of durability, best showcased when he received a very powerful kick from a Taurus-clad Lucy (that sent him flying into tables and thick support pillars), after which he got up with minor-to-no-injuriesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Pages 15-16 This durability was then displayed yet again mere moments later, whereupon Jacob received a series of fire-clad-hits from the immensely strong Natsu, and received little-to-no injuries.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 478, Pages 2-5 Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Spriggan 12, Jacob's magical caliber is of an extremely high level. His Magic Power is stated to be on par with the strongest Mage in Ishgar and strongest of the Ten Wizard Saints, God Serena,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 19-20 and was stated to be roughly equal to that of fellow Shield of Spriggan Brandish μ's own,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 25Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Page 8 someone renowned for toppling entire nations single-handedly,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 11-12 and whose Magic Power exceeds Makarov's.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 17 Additionally, as a further testament to Jacob's strength, he, alongside just God Serena and August, destroyed the entire nation of Bosco and every single one of their guilds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 15 Equipment Knives: On his person, Jacob carries throwing knives that he uses to conduct long-ranged surprise attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Page 20 Gun: On his person, Jacob carries a gun which he uses to attack from a distance and is kept invisible due to his Stealth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Pages 11-13 Whip: Jacob carries a whip to attack with, keeping it invisible with his Stealth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 478, Pages 9-12 Trivia *In the afterword of volume 56, Hiro Mashima admitted that Jacob's character was inspired from one of his favorite actors, .Fairy Tail Volume 56 Afterword *Hiro Mashima specifically mentioned Jacob as one of the Spriggan 12 in which he was a particular fan of.Fairy Tail Volume 60 Q&A Corner Quotes *(To Lucy Heartfilia & Mavis Vermillion): "As of this moment, I'm going to slowly and painfully chop, slice and dice this woman into pieces."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Page 19 Battles *Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Jacob Lessio *Mirajane Strauss vs. Jacob Lessio References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Antagonist Category:Former Members of Spriggan 12